From the Ruins
by IndiaInk147
Summary: Loki is the prodigal son, Thor is the golden child. Secrets do not remain buried for long. In the midst of a war, can Love save them? Rated M just in case Thor/Jane Loki/OC


**For Miss Who ( doctorjustme) - because she tortured me with hiddlespam **

The sun rose over the golden spires of Asgard, turning his pale green eyes to honey. The world was still asleep, the papery outline of the moon hanging above the rainbow bridge, traced like chalk against the sky. A soft breeze pulled a thread of black hair from the neat ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Brother," He whispered, turning his head a fraction to the left. Thor chuckled lowly behind him, clapping a hand heavily on his shoulder.

"How do you do that, Loki?" The blonde giant grinned, leaning heavily against the cold metal of the balcony.

"You make so much noise, brother," Loki smirked, eyes fixed on the black silhouette of a bird in the distance, looping a statue on a nearby church. "It's hardly difficult,"

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Thor asked, pushing his long, blonde locks behind his ear with the flat of his palm.

"I did not sleep well," The dark haired god murmured, tracing a spiral against the burnished gold railing, "I wanted to see the sunrise, one last time,"

Thor let out a hearty laugh that sent more black birds flying from their hiding places. "You make it sound as though you are dying,"

Loki offered him a smile, his fist clenching. "Not at all brother, I could not wish for a better king to serve than you," He touched his shoulder, "Truly, you will do amazing things, I'm sure of it. But you are a different man to father, these towers may never be the same. They may not even stand after this day," He glanced at Thor out of the corner of his eye, a smile curling his mouth upwards. The thunder God's mouth hung open in indignant disbelief, shoving his brother hard.

"How dare you insult your future king!" Thor laughed haughtily, wrapping an arm around the shorter man.

"Alright, alright," Loki kicked his brother in the shin, "No need to get so sentimental, brother,"

"You are my kin, my dearest friend. You are my little brother and I love you," Thor ruffled Loki's tidy black hair.

"Give us a kiss?" Loki puckered up leaning in towards his brother, who shoved his face away, laughing and wincing.

"You're disgusting,"

"I wasn't the one cosying up to you, brother," Loki laughed, straightening his hair.

"Why so interested in our appearance today, hm?" Thor asked teasingly, tugging at the stiff leather collar of Loki's armor, he batted his hand away.

"Oh, please. Just because I bathe more than once a year," He gave Thor's greasy locks a disdainful glance, "Unlike some people. I do hope you will before the ceremony,"

"Of course I will, mother would have my hide if I didn't,"

"Going to shave?"

"Why?" Thor muttered, rubbing his coarse beard, "The maidens seem to like it. It's rugged,"

"It's ridiculous," Loki laughed, watching the sun climb. "I should be going, father wanted me to greet our guests from Alfheim. Heimdall will be waiting,"

A slow, broad smile stretched over Thor's face, he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "No wonder you've polished up today! Hoping to impress a certain warrior princess of Alfheim?"

Loki blanched, laughing breathlessly. "Of course not, I've never met Princess Nevelai. Although her reputation preceeds her, of course,"

"You absolute dog!" Thor laughed heartily, slapping his shoulders. "The light elf princess, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

She was beautiful. Loki couldn't deny it. He tried to deny it, calm himself down, force himself to breathe. Heimdall was looking at him with knowing amber eyes, a smirk on his lips.

She was pale, almost too pale, with high cheekbones and a soft, angular jaw. Her hair was dark and straight to her waist, a twisted band of brilliant white-silver around her forehead. Her ears were endearingly pointed, the tips poking out from beneath her hair. She wore armor of the same metal, heavy shoulder plates and chest board, with a white material skirt, over layed with chainmail. Her axe, intricately detailed with a leather handle, hung from straps on her back, swinging behind her legs with every elegant step. Her eyes were deep violet.

"Loki Odinson," She greeted, a voice like spun glass and wind chimes.

"My lady," He managed, _hold it together, Loki, this is pathetic._ "Welcome to Asgard, Princess Nevelai,"

"Call me Neve," She grinned, showing slightly pointed teeth, "And I shall call you Loki, whether you like it or not," She took his arm, looping her delicate, long fingered hand into his elbow.

"Well, isn't it convenient for me, my lady," He murmured close to her cheek, "That I do very much like it," He enjoyed the slight hitch in her breathing as his lips brushed the skin below her ear.

"Loki," She whispered, allowing her hand to slide lower against his arm, just barely caressing his wrist with her little finger. "I appear to be lacking an escort to your brother's ball. Is there anything you can do to help?"

"You are in luck, my lady," He smiled brilliantly at her, "I am an excellent dancer,"


End file.
